It Begins
by the-mysterious-other
Summary: A new wolf has come to Jasper Park. However, this wolf has his own agenda and pulls Stinky, Runt, and Claudette into it while their parents search for them.
1. Nick

**The Cave:**

**AN: Hello. This is the-mysterious-other! I have been on this sight for a while but this is my first story. I finally decided it was time to write something. This will be the first story of a series. I'll be sure to add the next chapter soon. I hope you enjoy. Any comments or constructive remarks are welcome, but, please, no flames. Thank you and, again, enjoy!**

It was an average day in Jasper Park. The sun shone, the wind blew gently through the air, and all the animals were about their daily business. All in all, the day was the same as all others spare the special few.

For a wolf, an average day was great. They could do whatever it was they usually did without any surprises. However, for three wolf pups, an average day was the worst kind of day. They thrived on excitement and fun. Two, of course, were weighed down by early Alpha training, but would still spend their free time filling their parents with dread.

The pups were siblings, two brothers and a sister. They were all born within a period of four minutes. The "eldest" as he called himself was a mirror image of his father and shared more traits with him then he'd care to admit to certain wolves. Born two minutes after him was the she-wolf. She bore an incredible resemblance to her mother, including her personality. They were the Alphas. Then, there was the "youngest". Born another two minutes after his sister, he too shared a resemblance to his father but was the runt of the litter, a fact which lead to a rather unfortunate nickname that he could never shake and had learned to accept.

The trio walked along a forest trail with no particular destination in mind. They only had a small quiver of hope that something exciting would run into them. Unfortunately, they were right.

Miles away, at the edge of Jasper Park, a dark brown wolf sat patiently. He inhaled deeply and absorbed the moment. Finally, after all the years spent searching, after all the ridicule he had endured, he would be proven right and show the world the true scope of his genius. His green eyes snapped open and a smile formed on his muzzle. He nonchalantly stood up and made his way into the park and, he hoped, into history.

Kate and Humphrey sat in their den quietly, watching the wolves go about their business. It was one of the few times a week Kate had a break from her leader duties and Humphrey had elected to spend it with her. Humphrey was also technically a pack leader being Kate's mate. However, he was still a subordinate one and only took on the responsibilities in Kate's absence, if needed of him.

"Where do you think the pups went off to?" Kate asked her mate.

Humphrey chuckled. "Our pups? Probably off destroying the world as we know it. You know, the usual."

It was Kate's turn to laugh. She was about to reply when Hutch barged in.

"A strange wolf was found in the territory," he panted, must have had to run all the way back to the dens, "He's he wants to talk with the leaders."

Kate immediately got up to follow Hutch, silently swearing as she was forced to abandon her break. Humphrey, however, held up a paw to ask them to wait.

"This is very important Hutch," Humphrey began. The other two leaned in intently. "Were his exact words, 'Take me to your leader'?"

The two were gone in a flash, leaving Humphrey alone.

"It was just a joke!" he whined.

The newcomer was rather strange. He held himself with the dignity and self-importance of an Alpha while his build was like that of an Omega. He smiled broadly as he saw Kate and Humphrey approach. He didn't seem menacing or threatening. He was well-kept and well fed.

Kate sniffed the air as she joined the group of Alphas circling him. He didn't smell of any pack in Jasper. Something about him seemed off though. Kate just couldn't put her paw on it.

"Ah, you must be Kate," he exclaimed, "The tales of your beauty do not do you justice." He took one of her paws and kissed it.

Humphrey cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, and my manners! You must be Humphrey," the wolf said, turning his attention to the grey wolf. "Many wolves have wondered how you got such a beauty to marry you. You must tell me your secret sometime."

"What do you want with us?" Kate cut in, still annoyed about losing her hour off.

"You like to get straight down to the point, I admire that! I am here simply to ask to join you and your pack!"

The wolves around him looked at each other. It was rare for a wolf to want to join another pack.

"What about your pack?" Kate asked calmly.

"Oh, I left them a long time ago. They were ill-mannered and, frankly, cruel."

Kate nodded. Some packs were crueler than others. "And what rank are you?"

The wolf smiled at this. "I prefer to think of myself as above pack rankings, they don't matter. Especially in this pack," he gestured around him with one paw. "But, if I had to define myself as one rank, I would have to say Omega." He pointed toward his head. "I have far more skill with this, unlike many of the _brutish_ Alphas!" He nearly spat the last part as the others growled. "Spare you Mrs. Kate."

"Why do we need another _Omega_?" One of the alphas snarled, emphasizing the last word.

Humphrey cleared his throat again, this time glaring at the Alpha who had said it. The wolf's ears and tail dropped as he backed up. While not being menacing, wolves still respected Humphrey, or feared Kate. He liked to think the former, but it was more likely the latter.

The new wolf absorbed the comment gracefully. Humphrey swore he saw what appeared to be amusement in his eye, along with something else. If he didn't know better, Humphrey would have called it resentment or even hatred.

"My name is Nicholas," the wolf announced, turning back toward Kate.

"Well Nicholas-" Kate began.

"Please, call me Nick," he interrupted.

"Well then, Nick," Kate continued, "I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be allowed to join the pack." She glanced over at Humphrey, asking for the other leader's opinion on it. He still had a say in things, even if it was less influential as Kate's.

"Nor do I," Humphrey announced.

Nick smiled broadly and opened his mouth to say something.

"But," Kate began, stopping him before he could speak, "We will keep a close eye on you. We need to make sure you don't have any dark intentions. If we feel that you are a threat, we will remove you."

Nick bowed his head. "Of course, I understand completely."

"Alright then," Kate announced, "Humphrey and I will escort our new pack mate here back to the dens while you all finish up your patrol. Dismissed!"

Without another word, the Alphas left and Kate, Humphrey, and Nick began to head back. All of the wolves would get their say in keeping the new comer in this trial period. They would get to voice their opinions of him. But that was later. First, he needed a place to sleep.

As the trio made their way through the forest, Nick smiled slyly to himself. _Phase one, complete On to phase two!_

The three pups were still searching for an adventure. Their wanderings had taken them deep into the forest. They had never actually ventured this far before. They were always caught and turned back.

The forest was dense and lead up to a mountain. Either the woods or the peak had to have something exciting in store, didn't they? Bigfoot, UFOs, a parallel universe! Something like that.

"This is pointless," Runt mumbled, "We should go back."

"Why?" Stinky asked, "Are you afraid of scary trees?" He slurred his words in a diminutive way.

Runt suppressed a growl. He was only two minutes younger, and probably the most intelligent even. "No," he muttered between clenched teeth, "But we promised to be back by lunch and I don't want to get grounded. Again." It was true. This would not have been the first time he had gotten into trouble after his siblings dragged him into something. He really needed friends outside his family.

"We'll still be back in plenty of time," Claudette assured him.

"Really?" Runt asked in a tone to set up his remark.

Claudette nodded. She was always right, in her mind that was. She had a mix of their mother's reason and pride.

"Then I guess I'm wrong and it isn't past noon!" Runt exclaimed sarcastically.

Claudette looked to the sky and frowned. "Well, it'll just be a late lunch."

The trio continued to walk on, Stinky and Claudette chatting and Runt sulking.

_If they'd listen to me just once!_ He growled in his head. He was tired of being looked over. _All I need is a growth spurt! Then they'd listen!_

As they reached the base of the mountain, no excitement had found them. They were all disappointed though Runt was a little relieved. If they turned back now their tardiness would be excusable.

Just as he was about to uselessly put out another suggestion, he ran into Claudette's rear. He was about to snap at her when he noticed that her eyes were fixed up at the mountain. Runt looked over and saw Stinky staring at the same spot. As his eyes followed theirs, he found himself staring at a large cave at the base of the mountain.

Stinky's mouth curled up into a smile. "Let's go!" he announced in his usual, authoritative way.

Runt knew another objection would be useless and held his tongue. To his surprise, Claudette spoke up.

"Runt was right Stinky; we really do need to get back."

"But" Stinky protested, his face falling, "…cave!" He wasn't even able to articulate a complete sentence.

"I know but we can explore it quicker if we're not grounded," Claudette pointed out.

"But, … cave." His voice grew softer.

"Come on Stinky, you know I'm right."

But, …cave." Stinky's voice was a mix between a whisper and a whimper. He lowered his head and sighed. "Tomorrow then." He announced, his voice returning to normal.

That was one thing Runt loved about his sister. She was capable of making the same arguments as him and Stinky would actually listen.

The three turned to return home but Runt cast on last glance over his shoulder. The cave mouth yawned open and the darkness inside seemed almost tangible. He turned back to his siblings and sped up to catch them. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the first chapter. Again, I would be happy to read any comments you have! I'll hope to have the next chapter up in a few days. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. The Cave

**AN: Well guys, here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave a review.**

* * *

><p>Stinky, Runt, and Claudette were making their way back to the mysterious cave. They had narrowly avoided punishment the day before. Their parents were a little preoccupied with the new pack member.<p>

Runt was still unnerved about the cave and had considered feigning illness to get out of returning. However, being his siblings' brother, he could not resist the call of the cave. Sometimes, he hated his adventurous spirit.

The pups neared the dense woods at the base of the mountain. As they approached, they noticed another wolf was already entering the tree line.

"Who's that?" Claudette asked after noticing him.

"Maybe, he's from another pack!" Stinky shouted excitedly.

"Maybe, we should ask," Runt suggested.

"Alright."

Runt was surprised that his brother had actually agreed with him. The feeling did not last long as Stinky did something that was very Stinky.

The pup tilted his head back and let out a howl. Claudette and Runt looked at each other surprised. The same thought seemed to be going through their heads, _This is how we're gonna die!_

The strange wolf looked back and stopped, as though waiting for them to catch up.

Stinky looked at his siblings and sighed. "You wanted to ask him who he was, so I got his attention!"

"I meant we go up quietly so we could get away if need be, not let him know we're coming! He could be planning on what to do with our bodies right now!" Runt groaned.

"Well, he's not coming towards us. That's a good sign."

"Boys," Claudette cut in, using the same tone of voice their mother used when explaining things to a new Alpha. The tone was nice when she used it, but conceited when Claudette did. "He already knows we're here so we should probably go see him."

Stinky smiled as their sister agreed with him.

"But we probably should have been stealthier about it."

Runt smiled as Stinky's face twisted into annoyance.

"I'm the oldest, I'm in charge!" Stinky muttered to himself, "What makes you think you know everything?" As intentioned, Claudette did hear his words.

The three then began to move toward the wooded area. The wolf sat patiently the whole time; he never made a sound or a gesture. It was almost unnerving.

Stinky sniffed the air as they approached, trying to determine the wolf's identity. He didn't recognize it as a pack member's and had none of the traits of the other packs in Jasper.

"Well, hello there!" the wolf greeted when they finally arrived.

"Hi," Stinky replied simply. He was about to ask more about the wolf when he was interrupted.

"So, Stinky, Runt, and Claudette? Is that right?" He pointed at each one respectively as he said their names.

"How do you know our names," Stinky demanded suddenly. He straightened his back and held his head up as he did so to give himself an important air.

"Your parents told me all about you yesterday. I'm the new wolf, Nick."

Their parents had mentioned a new wolf the other day, but the pups had decided that they could meet him after exploring the cave. They were apparently wrong about that.

"Oh, right. You're a little far from the rest of the pack," Stinky observed calmly, "What are you doing out here?" His tone was almost friendly but couldn't hide the suspicion.

Nick smiled. "I could ask you the same question little ones."

"We're not little!" All three snapped at once.

"Whatever you say," the wolf chuckled. "I am out here because I heard tales of a rather remarkable cave out this way. I thought since I was in the general area, I might as well see for myself."

"We're here to see the cave too," Claudette stated, knowing that he expected their answer in return.

"Well, I won't tell on you if you don't tell on me."

"Why should you be worried about that? You said you were just exploring," Runt asked.

"That's true, but I fear how other wolves would see it. And on my first day too. I'm not the most social wolf in the world so I thought I'd do this before making friends."

The pups exchanged glances. There was something off about this wolf; they just couldn't put a paw on it. He seemed too nice and rather allusive.

"Fine," Stinky agreed, "You go your way, we'll go ours."

"First of all, Smelly-"

"Stinky," he corrected.

"-Stinky, our way is the same way. Secondly, I can't just let three pups like yourselves go running around a dark cave unsupervised. Especially when they are the pups of the pack leaders who so graciously allowed me to join their pack."

Stinky knew that the wolf wasn't going to let them out of it. They had to let him tag along. At least he hadn't sent them back.

A quick glance over his shoulder revealed a similar look of defeat on his siblings faces.

"Alright, we'll let you join us," Stinky began.

"But you have to let us do our own thing," Claudette added.

"And only interfere if we need you," Runt concluded.

Nick smiled. "Why, of course! I wouldn't want to ruin your little adventure. Especially if it keeps you out of my _dangerous_ investigation."

"Dangerous?" Runt asked.

"Yes, I my exploration will be pretty deep and involve some less than advisable activities to be done in a cave. I wouldn't want any little pups getting hurt."

All three pups growled at once. They hated it when they were excluded from activities because they were "too young". They were intelligent, resourceful, and made a good team. That more than made up for their size and youth.

_Perfect!_ Nick thought to himself. _They're falling for it! I have them under my paw now!_

"You know," Stinky spoke up, "We are all going to explore the cave. Maybe it would be better if we just all stuck together. We could help you."

_I'm either smarter than I thought, or other wolves are just stupider than I wanted to believe_. "Like I said, it's very dangerous."

"We can handle it! Right guys?"

Runt and Claudette nodded enthusiastically.

"I have a feeling you won't budge on this," Nick began, tiredly, "So, I give, you can help me."

He let the pups lead the way toward the cave. He smiled briefly to himself. Things were going better than expected. Now, he had some help to speed things along. And remove him from some of the danger.

They soon arrived at the cave opening. The sunlight penetrated several yards into it before dispersing, leaving a wall of darkness hovering within. There seemed to be a strange buzz about it. Most wolves wouldn't notice the sensation if they were not looking for it. Stinky and Claudette could themselves barley perceive it. Nick and Runt could though.

Runt suppressed a shiver as he stared into bowls of the cave. He was hoping the strange feeling he had was just his nerves. There seemed to be something malevolent about the shadows in the cave.

Nick noticed his agitation and was impressed. He leaned down and whispered something in the pup's ear.

"It's just a defense mechanism. A way to deter wolves from entering. Most aren't even conscious of it. Your brother and sister are eager to enter, so they block it out. You, however, are more cautious. That makes you more alert and perceptive. That's why you can feel it."

He moved away before Runt could ask what exactly _it_ was.

The group had stopped for some reason near the entrance but now Nick was heading forward again. The pups exchanged looks one last time before following him.

Runt felt the sensation grow stronger and stronger as they got closer to the threshold. Even Stinky and Claudette were beginning to look unnerved. However, as they passed from the outside world and into the darkness, the leave the sensation behind.

The four wolves continued on. The cave, which should have been pitch black, still had a dim light to it that had no real source. In the dimness, the pups could still make out shape of the cave.

Unlike all other caves, no stalactites hung from the ceiling and no stones sat in their path. The cave was unnaturally smooth and circular. Only ever so often would an imperfection appear. They seemed to be almost deliberate. As though they existed to try to convince the observer that their suspicions were incorrect.

After several minutes of walking through the cave, the small party came upon a convergence of tunnels. The path before them split into three distinct caves. Each one seemed to go in a different direction.

Without hesitation, Nick turned toward the leftmost cave and started into it.

"Come on, it's this way!" He called over his shoulder before realizing no one was following.

Now, Stinky was getting uneasy. Following a strange wolf into a strange cave was starting to seem like a more and more foolish idea.

"Um," he began, "I think this is far enough for one day, we should probably head back."

Nick began to walk back towards them.

"Yeah," Claudette chimed in, "Our parents are probably getting worried about us."

Nick said nothing.

"Let's go guys," Stinky suggested and the pups turned to leave.

Suddenly, Nick leapt over them and landed in their path. In the half-light, they could make out the flash of his eyes and teeth.

"Oh, my little friends," he growled, "You're not going anywhere!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enter dramatic music. I enjoy writing for Nick, I don't know why. He's just fun. Stay tuned for chapter 3!<strong>


	3. Intentions

**AN: Here's chapter 3, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Have you seen the pups?" Kate asked as she walked up to her mate. She had been searching for them for a good half hour and hoped that their father knew where they were off to. She had lost their scent right as she found his.<p>

Humphrey gave her a confused look. "No," he replied. It was still early and the pups weren't due back for some time. Unless of course someone had forgotten to mention that they were needed somewhere. He doubted that. "Why?"  
>"I wanted to introduce him them to Nick," she said.<p>

"Oh. Wait, speaking of Nick, have you seen him at all today?"

Kate thought for a moment. "No. I haven't actually." She was happy to find a rational explanation for that though. "He may have just gone off exploring. He does live here now."

"True," Humphrey consented, "In which case, he may very well meet the pups."

"What do you mean 'we're not going anywhere'?" Stinky demanded.

Nick was still standing in their path; a twisted smile framed his muzzle. "I gave you a chance to go back, I gave you a chance to leave me alone, but you're pride got the better of you. I wouldn't say no to free help, especially when it removes me from the danger."

"When our parents find out-" Claudette began.

"I'll have what I came for." Nicks voice never changed from a cool, calm tone.

"What do you want from us?" Runt growled.

"Labor of course! Did you not get that? This cave is filled with booby traps. You'll help me find the entrance and, if any of them go off, it's your heads instead of mine." His tone finally broke with bright cheer and he chuckled to himself.

"That's…that's…" Claudette stuttered. She couldn't comprehend it. Who could do this?

"…Brilliant! Don't you agree?" Nick cut in, "You're young and spry. If anyone can make it through this, it's be pups like you!"

"And if we refuse?" Runt asked.

"I'll throw you ahead of me and see!"

The pups looked at each other for a second and, as if by telepathy, the shot forward. Even if only one of them got past Nick, they'd be able to run and get help.

As the pups reached him, instead of snapping at one, he turned and sprinted off in the same direction. His longer legs sending him farther than them. He noticed the larger male, Smiley or something, was leading the way to his right. He slowed a little and let the pup near him. Just as the pup was about to launch forward past him, Nick reached down and grabbed his scruff. The older wolf quickly tossed the pup over his shoulder and back onto the ground.

He took a sudden side step and caught the female. She too was thrown backward.

Nick looked around him for the smallest but saw nothing. Then, an idea struck him. He was impressed. Runt's plan was very clever.

Nick stopped suddenly and Runt, who had been running right behind him to avoid detection, tried desperately to stop but slid right between Nick's legs. He caught the pup by the scruff and threw him like his siblings.

Stinky, Claudette, and Runt were lying in groaning heaps on the cave floor.

"Ok," Stinky grunted, "Anyone got a plan B"

"Yeah," Runt replied, "It's help the guy and hope for the best."

"Something tells me there's no plan C." Claudette groaned.

The pups soon recovered and began their work. They inspected the walls and floors for any strange imperfections and routinely pressed up against it and hoped for the best. So far, nothing.

Nick trailed a little behind and made small talk. Most of his questions went unanswered of course, but the wolf loved to hear himself speak.

"Now kiddies, don't think that I'll be ungrateful for your help here," He began, "When we find what I'm looking for, and you all survive, I'll be sure to let the world know of the brave pups who so nobly put their lives on the line for me. And, if you don't make it out, I'll make you sound even better!"

"How inspiring," Stinky muttered under his breath.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Claudette asked.

"What I've spent so much of my life searching for! The greatest discovery in the history of wolf-kind!"

"Oh yes, specific," Runt replied.

"I'll tell you more when it becomes relevant," Nick said coldly. These bratty little pups were getting on his nerves. Couldn't they appreciate that the had beenchosen to help on this noble quest?

"Why are you so obsessed with it anyway?"

"Because I am!" Nick snarled. He was getting tired of them. However, there was something about the Omega that he liked. It was almost familiar.

"Ok, now I'm worried," Kate groaned as she rubbed her temples with her paws. The pups were an hour late. They were often five minutes late, sometimes fifteen, even thirty, they were once even fifty-nine minutes late, but never an hour.

Humphrey was also looking worried. The pups were constantly late, and he was usually the advocate for giving them more leeway for when they should return, but this time felt different. No had seen them today, which was strange, and no one had seen Nick either.

"Do you think we should try to find them?" Kate asked.

"Maybe," he replied, "but I thought you lost their scent."

"I did, but not before getting the general direction. She pointed southwest. "That way."

The two looked at each other for a moment. They both had a bad feeling about it. And, when it came to their pups, when their guts agreed, they were never wrong.

Half an hour later, the couple was walking off in the direction their pups had gone. They would intermittently pick up their scent, but would lose it just as quickly as a soft breeze dispersed it.

"Where the hell were they going?" Kate asked.

"Kate, if we could understand half the things are pups did, we'd be the best parents in the world. They went wherever they wanted to go."

"We were like that once. What happened?"

An idea suddenly popped into Humphrey's head. "I bet I know how we can find them!"

"How?"

"We channel our inner pups!" Humphrey announced.

Kate stood absolutely still for a moment. She didn't say anything, she didn't blink, she didn't even breath. Then she broke out laughing. She continued to laugh and laugh. Her sides heaved uncontrollably and she collapsed to the ground. "Channel- inner- pups- hilarious!" She writhed on the ground in a spasm of humor.

"I was serious," Humphrey said, offended.

"You- were- ser-serious!" Kate managed to get out between giggles. She suddenly stopped. "Oh."

She got back up to her feet and looked at him, "How do you plan to do that?"

"Simple," Humphrey replied, "When we were pups, what did we do?"

"Terrify our parents," Kate offered.

"Why?"

"Because we went off and did crazy and dangerous things. In fact, we did the specifically because they were dangerous."

"Do you remember the story about this are that my mother told us?"

Kate had to think for a minute. "Yeah, I think so."

"We seriously contemplating going to check it out before… well, you know," Humphrey had to stop himself before diving into the painful memory.

"How did they find out about it?" Kate asked.

"Maybe they didn't," Humphrey suggested, "If even a part of that story was true, there'd be something out there that would grab their attention."

"Right. I'm glad that it's just a story." Kate seemed relieved to have an idea where their pups were.

"Yeah," Humphrey began, "but, as we've found out, about half the stories my mother ever told us were true."

Kate nodded nervously. _Why do the pups have to be so much like us?_ She silently groaned.

The two walked on. At least they now had an idea what the pups were looking for. Suddenly, Kate came to a dead stop. She shot her front leg out across Humphrey's chest to make him stop as well.

"Blood," she hissed, "I smell blood."

The two wolves moved forward cautiously, keeping themselves down. The smell grew stronger as they neared a bush. Small red blotches dotted the leafs.

The pack leaders pushed silently through the bush.

"Hello there!" a cheery voice called.

The voice belonged to an older wolf who neither Humphrey nor Kate knew. He didn't seem threatening or suspicious. The only strange thing about him was the gash in his side that was slowly leaking blood. He had a paw clamped over it.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked.

"Oh, I'll be fine. It's barely a flesh wound!" the wolf chuckled.

"What happened to you?" Humphrey asked.

The wolf suddenly took on a solemn countenance. "Nick," he growled.

**AN: What happened to Humphrey's mother, what did he mean about half her stories being true, why is Nick insane, and why am I asking rhetorical questions that I might not even know the answers to? All will be explained later in the series! Don't forget to leave a review on your way out.**


	4. Deeper Still

**AN: Here is the fourth chapter! Sorry for the delay, school got in the way. Remember to review!**

* * *

><p>"All right," Nick announced suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group as they made their way down the tunnel, "if you want to know my story, I'll tell you."<p>

The pups shot each other confused looks from across the cave. They had given up on that topic long ago.

"You see, I was born to an average pack. I was a smell, unappreciated Omega pup…"

"Come on dweeb," one of the pups growled, "Get up."

Nick was curled up in a ball on the ground. He was covered in cuts and bruises. Yet another day in his life.

"You see," another pup taunted, "he's just a useless little Omega."

Nick tried to hold back sobs as the taunting continued. Most pups would pray that some adult would come and save them, he was not. If any adult found them, including his parents, they would either ignore it or egg them on.

Finally, he had had enough. Nick opened an eye and saw another pup gearing up to slash him. The pups had raised his paw and twisted his body, leaving his soft underbelly exposed.

_No,_ he thought,_ no more!_

Nick suddenly lunged up, head butting the pup's stomach. He heard the air leave the pup in a whoosh. The pups staggered backwards and collapsed.

One of the pups smiled. "Oh, he's fighting back, things just got interesting!"

They all lunged for him at once. Time seemed to slow. Nick knewnow that they weren't invincible and that even he could hurt them. All he had done was use their own stupidity against them. Their stupidity. Nick realized then what they were, what he was.

In a micro-second, he had taken note of all of them. He noted their trajectories and speed, their size and intentions. He put all of the data together and made a plan.

Nick let his legs give out underneath him as one of the pups lounged. She soared right over his head and collided with another pup behind him.

_Perfect!_ Nick thought.

Another pup sprung forward, ready to pounce on him. Nick easily rolled out of the way and he let the pup crash headfirst into the ground. The pup shakily sat back up, holding his now bloody nose.

Nick sat up and faced the others. "Who's next?"

Years passed and nick had grown to adulthood. The Alphas of the pack feared him and left him to his own devices. However, that fear of him was beginning to turn them against him. A plan was being forged to get rid of the Omega once and for all.

Nick was sitting in a field one day, enjoying the sunlight as he thought to himself. He suddenly became aware of the presence of other wolves. He opened an eye lazily before swallowing hard.

At the edges of the field was every Alpha of the pack. They were growling slightly as they stalked toward him.

"Come on comrades," Nick began quickly, he knew what this was about, "I'm sure we can talk this out!"

The wolves suddenly sprang forward at once. Nick knew when he was beat and what to do about it. He turned and ran.

"Or not," he called over his shoulder. He noticed that the wolves that were closest behind him were the same ones he had beaten as a pup. He was sure his parents hadn't objected to this and he saw at least one of his siblings in the mob.

A bitterness rose in his chest as he ran. He gave the Alphas a hard time sometimes, sure, but it was for their own good. It taught them to think. How could they all hate him so much? Didn't they know what he was capable of, what he could do for them? If they had just listened to his ideas, the pack wouldn't have almost starved to death the previous winter. His hunting techniques would have saved many lives. The more he thought about the unfairness, the more his bitterness turned to rage.

If he was caught, he would be ripped to shreds. That was just the kind of pack he lived in. However, they wouldn't chase him farther than they had to. He just had to make to the edge of the territory. They'd leave him alone as long as he was gone.

The chase went on until the end of their domain came into view. This side of their land ended at a large ravine with a small river running through it. He'd have to jump, but it was the closest edge and the nipping at his tail was driving him forward.

He gave a massive leap and soared across the crevasse. His leap just wasn't massive enough. His chest hit the other ledge and he barely managed to catch himself. His claws began to cut through the dirt and he slid downwards.

Nick could hear laughing and growls from the other side. His anger returned to him and he pulled himself over the edge. He turned to face his new enemies.

"I'll show you!" He yelled. "I'll show all of you! I will rise to greatness while you wallow in the filth! There will come a day when all wolves know my name. And, come this day, you will wish you had listened to me! You will regret ever disrespecting me. You'll see! I promise!"

With that, he was off.

"Thus began my travels," Nick said sorrowfully as he finished recounting the tail of his youth.

"Anyone else hear him refer to himself in the third person a couple times during that?" Runt whispered to his siblings.

"It was during these travels that I found my true calling." He continued without missing a beat.

"As I traveled from pack to pack across the world, I began to notice similarities in some of their stories. After comparing them, I saw some they all seemed to overlap at the same point. I scoured the Earth for evidence, it helps when you're as clever as I am, and found clue after clue. All of these tales and hints led me here, to this cave."

"What is you're looking for?" Stinky asked.

Nick smiled. "I'll tell you when we get there."

The pups looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing. _This was a horrible idea!_

…

Kate and Humphrey were running through the forest now. They knew who Nick was, what he was capable of, and, thanks to the old wolf, where he was.

"Ok," Kate growled as they ran, "next time, we're gonna do a full background check on anyone who wants to join the pack!"

Humphrey didn't comment on how difficult that would be. "How could we know he was psycho?"

Kate ignored him. "If he's hurt any of our pups, I'm gonna make my mother's threats look like pups play!"

The two arrived at the cave the old wolf had told them about. Apparently, he was an old acquaintance of Nick who foolishly got in his way. He told them about his delusions and anger.

After sending him back to their pack for help, he refused to inconvenience them, they set off for the cave. The trip was short enough, now came the hard part.

Humphrey felt a shiver run down his back as he looked into the blackness. He turned to Kate and saw the same unease in her eyes. It was a though the cave was oozing the sensation, letting it roll over the wolves.

"Ok, that's weird," Humphrey murmured to Kate.

She nodded. After their myriad of adventures, most they hadn't even told their pups about, the two had learned to be rather perceptive of strange things. This was very strange. However, parental instincts beat creepy cave any day.

The two wolves pushed on into the darkness to find their pups.

* * *

><p><strong>There's Nick's back story! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Only one more chapter to go!<strong>


	5. Downfall

**AN: Well, hear you go! The final chapter of my first story! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The pups were still hard at work rubbing their paws against the cave walls and floor, hoping they didn't hit some hidden booby trap. Nick was still strolling behind them, monitoring their progress in the dim light the permeated the tunnel.<p>

Runt was covering the left side of the cave. He patted and rubbed every inch of the cave wall. His paws were raw and, he was almost certain, bleeding. He pressed down on one spot on the cave wall but felt his paw keep moving. He looked to see his it sinking into the wall, almost as though that region had been made of liquid. When his paw was halfway in the wall, it stopped. Suddenly, a wetness pushed past it. A burst of liquid squirted out from between his paw and the stone. Most leaked down over his paw, but a sudden eruption shot some into his face. He coughed as the liquid shot down his throat while he was gasping at the anomaly. All at once, the cave pushed back against his paw which slid out easily. The wall retook its old form as though it had never happened. Runt looked around. No one had noticed. He brushed off the strange experience. He reasoned that if it had been a booby trap, it would have been acid or something, not a foul-tasting liquid.

"Keep moving!" Nick snapped, noticing Runt had stopped.

The pup sighed and did as he was told. It wished he could go one day without some wolf telling him what to do. If it wasn't his siblings, it was some crazed narcissist with a serious superiority complex.

Kate and Humphrey were venturing deeper into the cave. Their progress had been halted, however, by a split in the tunnel.

"Right or left?" Humphrey asked.

Kate sniffed the air for the hundredth time but still found nothing. It was a though any scent they may have left had been scrubbed from the air. "Nothing," she replied.

They both knew splitting up would be a horrible idea. Not in this cave. But there was no way to tell which way to go.

Suddenly, a loud scream rose out of one of the tunnels, the left one, to be precise. Kate and Humphrey looked at each other in shock before sprinting down the new cave. The scream itself was incredibly high-pitched. It could have come from any of their young pups. It was much too high for a grown wolf like Nick.

The pups slowly pried their paws off of their ears as Nick's glass breaking shriek died down. He was cowering on the ground, staring at the stalactite that had appeared out of nowhere and almost impaled him. It was now the only imperfection in the smooth cave walls. But it was quitethe imperfection. It spanned from the ceiling to the floor and was a foot thick in some parts.

"Y-You s-s-see why we s-scan for boob-boob-booby traps!" Nick stuttered, still shaking.

"Yeah, so we get impaled!" Stinky snapped. He was getting fed up with Nick. He couldn't do anything about it, spare be insubordinate and rude.

"Precisely," Nick replied, his eyes glinting in the half-light.

"Calm down," Claudette whispered to her brother. "If you keep messing with him, it may not be the cave that kills you."

Stinky growled but said nothing. He looked at his siblings for a second, hoping desperately to come up with a plan. None came to him.

"Keep walking!" Nick barked.

The pups jumped at the sudden interruption. Stinky swallowed his pride and ran back ahead of Nick. His siblings followed suit.

"Is it just me, or is the cave glowing?" Humphrey panted as they ran down the tunnel.

Kate looked around herself for a second before noticing that he was right. "This place is weird," she replied. That fact didn't make her feel any better about her pups being in it.

Humphrey nodded. He was starting to feel a lifetime of lacking exercise catching up with him. He kept wishing that the pups would come into view any moment now.

Kate suddenly talked him to the floor. She held a paw over his mouth to keep him from making a noise.

"Shh," she whispered in his ear, "listen."

Humphrey tried to listen, but could only hear the blood roaring through his ears. It took a few moments for his heart to slow down and his blood to stop rushing. Then he heard it. It was faint, of in the distance, but there.

"Wow, we came all this way for cliff, how exciting," Stinky growled.

In front of the group, the cave floor suddenly fell away. A large gap spread forward twenty feet till the floor of the cave reappeared. The smooth ground became gagged and cracked as it approached the precipice.

"I guess we'll have to jump," Nick said nonchalantly. He was growing tired. He looked back at them. They were so, average. They might have been intelligent by most wolf standards, but they were they were nothing compared to him. Runt was the only one with any real potential. And even that was questionable.

"Easy for you to say," Claudette growled. She had remained silent for the most part throughout the expedition, angry that she hadn't realized what a bad idea this all was. She was usually the one with the common sense. Stinky just did whatever suited him while Runt, while being smart, got overly passionate about some things and would follow them to the ends of the Earth. She was the most level, the least crazy, how could she let this happen?

"Yeah," Runt chimed in, "You can actually make it, we wouldn't stand a chance!" He gestured to their much shorter legs. No matter how strong they were, they were still pups.

"Would it help if I offered to carry you across?"

"No!" the pups shouted in unison. It was like being called "too young" again.

"Then you can fall to your deaths trying," Nick replied.

"I don't think so."

The four wolves turned suddenly to find Kate and Humphrey standing behind them.

"Well, the more the merrier," Nick smiled.

"What are you doing with our pups," Kate growled.

"Using us as minesweepers!" Stinky replied.

"Yes," Nick agreed, "But, wait a minute! You ran all the way down this cave and you didn't hit one of the booby traps?"

"Booby traps?" Humphrey asked.

Nick looked like he'd just been kicked in the stomach. "Well, that was a waste of time."

"Pups, are you alright?" Kate asked, realizing that they were all standing next to Nick uninjured.

"We're fine mom," Claudette replied.

"Good." Kate turned back to Nick, "What are you doing here?"

"Fulfilling my destiny," he replied coldly, "How did you find me?"

"That old wolf you attacked told us," Humphrey answered.

Nick gave them a confused look. "What old wolf? And I did what?"

"You attacked that poor old wolf to keep him quiet!" Kate snapped.

"I am guilty of many things," Nick began, "I am a little passionate about my work, yes. I may do questionable things at times for it," he shot a glance over at the pups, "But I only do what I do for the greater good of all wolf-kind. And I've never attacked an old wolf!"

There was a moment of silence. No one seemed to know what to say.

"Or," Humphrey began, "you're lying!"

"What? You would dare…" Nick fell silent as he had time to consider what he was saying. He hadn't actually been that truthful with them before. _Crap,_ he thought.

Kate nodded. "Even if you didn't, you still kidnapped out pups! You're coming with us. Then, leaving."

Nick suddenly felt an old anger return to him. He had spent his whole life searching for this. Now, they believed they could take it away. He was so close, too close. Nothing could stop him now. It was his destiny.

"I urge you to reconsider," Nick growled, "You don't know what I'm doing. It is worth it! It is for every wolf!"

"Listen," Humphrey growled, "I'm not sure if your parents didn't hug you enough or what, but this is wrong. You're delusional."

"Delusional," Nick shouted, "You would dare. I have spent my life studying things most wolves couldn't even comprehend. _They_ are the only ones who could ever challenge me. And _they_ will be able to help all wolf-kind rise to new heights. My name will go down in history. You will be forgotten. And yet, you think all of this is just one grand delusion?"

"Yep," the entire family said together.

Nick realized that there was no reasoning with them. They were going to chase him out. He could always come back, but he was so close now. He backed up a little, until he felt the edge of the cliff with his back paws. He was beginning to lose it. He had come too far.

"I am not delusional!" He screamed. "You are! You convince yourself that life is so normal and mundane, that there is nothing amazing about it. Well, this is something amazing, and I will not let you take it away from me!" He stomped down with one of his front legs in addition to his outburst.

_Crack_.

Nick froze, his body stiffening. Before he could react, the ground gave way beneath him. He desperately tried to catch hold of something but his claws slid neatly across the smooth floor.

Humphrey, Kate, Stinky, Claudette, and Runt could only watch in shock as Nick vanished from sight. His screams continued on for a while before they too vanished into the darkness.

"Well, that was unfortunate," Humphrey said flatly.

"Come on pups," Kate said, "Let's go home."

…

"You can't even ground us," Stinky announced as they exited the mouth of the cave, "We didn't go in there of our own free will!"

"Really," Humphrey began, "Didn't you just say that Nick found you as you were about to go into the cave?"

Stinky shot a glare at Claudette who had happily recounted their misadventure without leaving out a thing. He then looked up at his parents again with a nervous smile.

"I think that having to follow that crazy guy around was punishment enough," Kate said, "And I think you learned your lesson."

The pups smiled and nodded. Of course they had. Never explore caves with strange wolves, keep it in the family.

"How long before they do something crazy again?" Humphrey asked Kate through his teeth.

"Tomorrow," Kate replied.

They were right.

…

"What was so important about keeping that wolf out of the cave?" the old wolf asked his companion. They had been waiting outside of the cave when the family of wolves had emerged. The other wolf had smiled at this. If the family was leaving, it was safe to say that Nick was gone. They wouldn't just leave him in the cave, and he wouldn't have let those pups go.

"That is none of your concern," she replied. She was a young wolf, older than a teenager but still youthful.

"Well then, how about my payment?" he asked. He gestured to the wound on his side that had finally stopped bleeding. She had given it to him with surgical precision. It looked much worse than it really was. "I told them what you wanted, now…"

"Ah yes," the she-wolf began, "Your reward. I assure you, it's just what you deserve."

She held out a small white object. It seemed to glisten in her paw.

"Listen," the wolf began, "That's nice and all, but, I think we talked about something a little bigger."

Suddenly, a flash of light erupted from the object. The she-wolf smiled as she watched the ash fall into a neat pile where the wolf had been.

"Exactly what you deserve," she repeated. She turned and walked away. Nick was gone. Now, she could continue on with her plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Quite the twist wasn't it! I'd like to thank everyone who has read this, especially Wolf Guardian of Darkness and Kyuubi99 for their reviews. Until next time!<strong>

**Next Time: Runt begins to suffer a series of strange dreams. The strangest part, what happens to him in the dream, happens to him in real life.**


End file.
